New Team: Demon Girls
by Sapphire Diamond
Summary: Many years back people said demons are bad but there is a team of demon who saved many village.But they got betrayed when they could not save Kohona from the Ninetailed fox. Now this three demons got sealed on three eightyear old girls who story is this.
1. Prologue

New team; Demon Girls

Prologue

12 years ago

Many people said that demons are meant to kill but they are dead wrong they are a group of three girls who has a demon inside of their body; each girl has a drastic past which it held inside their mind forever. The first demon is a tiger and its tail are six which it means it can control six elements (wind, fire, water, earth, metal, darkness), the second demon is a black wolf who has five tails who control five elements (fire, wind, water, earth, darkness), and the last one is a powerful white fox who has fourteen tails which means fourteen elements (fire, wind, water, earth, darkness, metal, light, sand, healing, ice, thunder, storm, lighting, shadow). Each one of them help any village who is in danger until one day they were ask by the Kohona if they could kill the Nine-Tail fox, which they refused since he was a relative of the white fox every village started to hate them until they got sealed inside three new born child-girls. Since they start growing up each village they visit they got nasty glares for elder people but more in the Kohona. One day they meet in the forest crying of why they were hate by everyone except by their family.

"Hi-i I'm Hasuki Kamiya from the Kamiya clan" replied an eight year old girl, she has long black hair tied in to cute pony-tails, her eyes were color purple and wear a cute kimono color lily with white flowers on it, and her face show pure innocence.

"Hi there I'm Kagura Kaze from the Kaze clan" replied an eight year old girl, she has dark purple hair tied in a low pony-tail, her eyes were color hot-pink and she wears a kimono color green, and by the look of her face she is a really tough girl.

"I'm Yukina Minamoto from the Minamoto clan" replied an eight year old girl, she has blood-red hair and eyes, her hair is untied, and her kimono was color black, and her face look calm and cool.

Each girl was looking at each other until Hasuki couldn't contain the silence she ask

"Why are you both here?"

"I'm here because the village hates me without a reason" said Kagura

"Me too" said Yukina

"Now we are three" said Hasuki

Each one of them smiles or smirk and that day they become really closed friends. At the village everyone became worried because they meet until an elder man come to them and yelled at them

"You are supposed to never meet each other, and then are you going to kill us too"

With that insulted each girl become in rage Yukina began to have long white ears, claws, and long fourteen tails, and her eyes become color amber, Kagura began to have short black ears, claws, and five tails, last was Hasuki who become to have small ears, claws, and six tails. Each girl began to attack randomly until they went to three big mansions which they become to kill each one of them when they calmed down they saw that three mansions were all bloody until they realized each house were the Minamoto, Kamiya and Kaze clan. They heard a moan and watch a maid from the Kaze clan and whispered to them

"Run away get away we don't want you to die run as fast as your feet carried you because some ANBU ninjas will come"

With those last word they got away but sadly they got separate Hasuki got kidnapped by a white eyed ninja who erased all her memories, Kagura disappeared one night never coming back which they both leave a girl who named is Yukina with only sad memories that will be held in her hearth.

12 Years now

Now at Kohona the disappearance of the three girls were still in their mind especially the hokage who is still looking for them which she doesn't know that those three girls are living in the same village.

At the Kohona village

Our favorite team 7 was walking at the street so they could go to the hokage tower so they could inform Tsunade that there mission was finish (d-rank).

"Man I wish Tsunade-granny will give us more difficult missions like a c-rank or some thing" our favorite ninja Naruto told Sakura and Sasuke

"Naruto be respectful to Tsunade she is our hokage" said Sakura

"Hn" (you guess who is it)

"Whatever" Naruto told them until he bump into the shyest ninja of Kohona Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto told her but surprising she ignored him (even I was shock) and ran really fast (not fast as Lee)

"That weird Hinata-san never is in a hurry" Sakura told them with a confuse face

Sasuke just shrugged and walk away leaving his two teammates behind. He was walking until he saw a beautiful girl with black hair with red highlights and red eyes and wearing a red kimono, she was sitting on a bench looking at a river.

"Who are you I never saw you around here" Sasuke told the girl

The girl look at him with a cold glare that make him get scare (thought that he didn't show it) and glare right back

"I'm new here my foster-family and I came like an hour ago" said the red eyed girl

"Wait a minute foster-family what happened to yours? said/ask Sasuke

"My family was killed when I was eight years by three demons a tiger, wolf and a fox and I escaped with two of my only friends but we got separated on the same day so a family who always wish to have a daughter or son adopted me, by the way my name is Yumi Sohma"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

Yumi with a shocked she was talking to the only survived of the Uchiha massacre and the most popular boy in Kohona but she didn't show her shock face but she just smirks and said.

"Sasuke Uchiha the last member of the Uchiha Clan and looking for someone who kill his clan" Yumi said with a smirk

"How did you know?" ask Sasuke

"I have my ways, oh by the way I have to go see ya Sasuke-kun" with that Yumi left

Sasuke was shock that girl didn't show any signs of fan girl like the Hyuga girl (Hinata) then he star walking when he bump into Hinata

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-san is ju-ust that nothing bye" Hinata said, before she run (again) Sasuke grab her wrist and turn to face her then he saw her lavender eyes with tears.

"Why are you crying?"

Then Hinata hug him and crying so hard she tell him

"My clan hates me my dad told me I'm a very weak and disown me from the clan and I don't have a place to stay"

Sasuke was about to say something when a calm voice told her "you could stay with us"

Both ninjas look and saw Yumi with an older boy with white hair and red eyes and he wear the same clothing like Kakashi and his headband was on his forehead.

"Umm who are you" Hinata said

Yumi just smiled sweetly making Sasuke blush and Hinata thinking of how cute the girl looks

"I'm Yumi Sohma and he is my older brother Takuto"

"Hi I'm Hinata"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Yumi just smile and took Hinata by the hand and went to Yumi's house, Sasuke stayed there like 30 seconds and then walk away until he heard a chuckle from Takuto, he turned around for his surprise he wasn't there anymore but of course Sasuke didn't care and walk away.

3 weeks later

Those 3 weeks something surprising has happened to Hinata, her shy self disappeared and she smiles all the time and she is gets a little hyper, her dark blue hair turn black and her lavender eyes purple, even she change her clothes style, her clothes are similar to Anko but colour lavender and instead of a coat is like a spaghetti strap shirt and her headband is tied on her leg (left) and she wear her kunai's on the right leg and the shuriken's on her left arm. Even she wears make-up well only at her lips which is color violet. With Hinata new style she became very popular with the guys and get the jealousy stares of the girls, even she became very powerful she can control the byakugan very well and she become really fast even faster than Gai-sensei.

All Kohona were interested on the character change of the ex-heiress even the Hyuga clan

"Yumi-chan where are we going?" Hinata ask

"We are going to pick up my ninja clothes since they got rip in a mission" Yumi said and smirks

The two girls went and pick up Yumi clothes, when they got home Yumi change her clothes and Yumi's clothes were a bit revealing, she wear a halter top with fish nets like sleeves colour red and a skirt colour red with fish nets that ended above her knees and black sandals and a black coat.

Her headband is tied on her neck like Hinata use to put it, her kunai bag is tied on her left arm and her shuriken bag on her right leg. Her make-up was all red exception of her lips which is colour black her hair is tied is a ponytail like Deidara, and a golden ring at her pinkie. And her hair turns to black to red colour like her eyes.

These two ladies make all the guys faint heck even the senseis, but there is something planned in Yumi mind that is something really, really bad.


	2. Betraying Kohona

New Team: Demon Girl

Chapter One

Kohona streets

Neji was walking around Kohona looking for his baby 'cousin' because now the Hyuga clan wants Hinata back.

'_I wonder why Hiashi-sama want Hinata back maybe because she is stronger but I have a feeling that Hiashi-sama has secrets about Hinata, and even he looked weird like scared when he heard Hinata new personality_'

Neji thoughts were interrupted when he bump into Naruto

"Hey Neji what are you doing"

"I'm looking for Hinata have you see her"

"Yeah, she was walking with a red-head girl talking and giggling, believe it!"

"Hn, thanks Naruto see ya"

Neji was walking almost all Kohona and still he didn't find her, he even ask Tenten if he saw her and the other girls but there answer was a simple no, he even look to her favorite places but still cant find her

Late at night

Neji was still looking Hinata but he did not find her not even a clue were she stay or was hanging out, so then Neji was about to go to the Hyuga estate when suddenly a shuriken was sent to him but he barely dodge it, then he heard a dark chuckle when he turn around he saw a girl with a petite figure and blazing red eyes

"Who are you? What do you want?" Neji ask

"Hn why should I tell you my name Neji-kun after all if I told you, you would told the Hokage and you uncle am I right oh no I forgot your looking for Hinata to bad she would not return home never again" the girl said

"Why should I listen to you and give my cousin back"

"Tch, tch your are dead wrong Hinata isn't you cousin she was adopted when she was eight years old, a Hyuga ninja kidnapped her which was your own dad, erasing all her memories even her own name, friends, and her dead family and haven't you wonder why Hinata has lavender eyes instead pure white"

"Yes sometimes"

"There is a proof Hinata real color of eyes are purple and her shy self was caused because she did know her past and the disrespect of the clan because she was adopted, and by the way 'Hinata' name is false I know her real name do you want to know or not"

Neji was silent, and could not find any words he only nodded

"HN, her real name is none of your business you have to find it of your own and by the way she is here and now I want to give you a little present"

Then the girl started to throw kunai, shuriken, to Neji that were really fast that he had many scars heck even she appear behind him and kick him really hard that he can barely stand straight or stay conscious, then Neji heard another dark chuckle

"My the Hyuga genius got defeated by a girl like me keh, I'm so disappointed I thought you were strong but no you are weaker, that even your father will be disappointed that his son lost to a girl, even your uncle is a shame"

With that saying Neji got furious that he started attacking her which she dodge very easily then out of nowhere an kunai come scratching Neji cheek

"What did you bring a friend since you know that you're weak" Neji told her

"Che, you're that stupid look carefully and you will now who she is"

Then Neji look carefully to his surprise Hinata was the one who send that kunai

"But why Hinata"

With tears in her eyes she said

"I'm tired, tired that everyone told me how weak I am, how useless and I'm a bad influence to the clan but thanks to her I had confidence she make ne strong never be shy and know my past that your father erase but I guess he forgot that maybe I could remember again, and Neji I hate you, since the chunin exams when you tried to kill me, and to tell you the truth I was never shy it was a lie everything I did was a lie and I needed a person who will meet the real Hinata and I guess is her"

Neji was shock no beyond shock he was confused also so the sweet little Hinata was a lie a totally lie her crush for Naruto, her weakness, her smiles everything

"Jajaja!! My god Hina you left him frozen I guess is true what they said sometimes the truth hurts and I guess this is one"

Then the girl run to Neji and start kicking him and punching then when he was about to faint he saw three shadow wearing a black cape with red clouds behind the two girl and he heard a dark laugh and then he faint.

The next day

Everyone in Kohona was surprise that Yumi and Hinata disappeared yesterday night almost midnight and that when they went to Yumi house they saw that there was nobody inside it look like the house was never use in years and the walls were all dirty the floor all muddy and all the house smell horrible. But there was something the villagers thought if there was anybody inside and the house look like there was no life in there, so then who were the family that stay there.

Hokage tower

Tsunade was shock to hear that there was nobody or soul in that house not even a mouse was there and that Yumi and Hinata disappeared yesterday and that Kakashi found Neji on the forest unconscious barely alive. Tsunade was so stressed out then she heard knocking and a small 'coming' Hiashi with a crying Hanabi stormed in.

"What is your business here Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-san"

The Hiashi throw a letter to her and it said:

_Not-so dear family,_

_I wrote this letter to you to let you know that I'm going to go away from here, the horrible place that I have to suffered all the time, I'm going to train with a friend and come back as powerful ninjas and you will respect me, and to let you know Hiashi I know all about my past I know that me real family died when three demons attack and that Hizashi erase all my memories and separate me from two of my friends. So don't you dare come and look for me because the Akatsuki will kill you all._

_Yes my friend and I join the Akatsuki since two week ago, and if you hunt us down they would kill you and I would care less since Kohona: The Village Hidden in the Leaves make my life like a living hell so in months or even years we would come back and revenge all the people who hurt me. Oh by the way I don't look the same I got my normal hair color, eyes and everything since the jutsu Hiashi did ended so even you look for me my new look will confuse you and name. So don't waste your time looking for me because all the ninjas you send they will __**die.**_

_Your__ un__-dear girl_

_Hinata Hyuga_

_P.S I was the one who make Neji injured._

When Tsunade finish reading the letter she was shock that Hinata write this with so much hate '_I guess Hinata suffer so much the she couldn't take it anymore she began to form a dark side_'

Then Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji (He just got out of the hospital), Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and some ANBU come well stormed inside

"Why she did this to us we where her friends he listen to her why" Sakura said when they Tsunade read the letter again and the others agreed with her. Then a Tsunade raise her fist smashing her desk saying in an anger voice

"If you were her friends then Sakura each time you go to places did you invite her?"

"No"

"Ino when you went to the park to pick flowers for the Yamanaka Shop did you invite her to help you"

"No"

"Neji each time you watch her sad did you even ask her why she was sad or wrong with her"

Then Tsunade ask everyone questions with the same answer a 'no', '_I guess Hinata thought that they were her real friends and they will help her problems or hang with her but… but her guess was wrong so she become an evil person and join the Akatsuki_' Tsunade thought

Then Tsunade stand up and look at them with an angry voice she said to them

"That's why Hinata left she thought you will help her but no you left her alone and all her feelings turn into anger, depression, and revenge. She will become stronger because her true strength is hiding and if she goes to the Akatsuki her power will go to the evil and you were the caused of it"

They were about to protest when suddenly a explosion was heard everyone gather at the window when they saw four figures wearing the Akatsuki clothes they were two guys and two girl, one if the guys has blond hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, the other one has red hair and almost orange eyes, the other girl has black hair tied in two long ponytails and dark purple eyes, and the other girl has dark red hair tied in a long ponytail and red eyes, each one of them had a cold face but the purple-eyed girl has a tint of sadness.

"This village is way to easy to destroy, yeah" the blond one said, while the other agreed

Then the ANBU come and start attacking them with shuriken's, and kunai's but the red-eyed girl stood in front of them when suddenly wind come from her Akatsuki cloths making the weapons fall or had another send to another direction, then the purple-eyed girl send bunch of kunai and with the other girl who send wind again the weapons went really fast killing half of the ANBU team.

"You two work well I think that's why Leader put you two together, yeah" the blond said while his partner just nodded

"Hn, we been together since forever so I think that's why he put us together" the red eyed girl said in a dark voice while the other girl just nodded

Then many shuriken and kunai were sending to them then the red eyed girl send wind again making all the weapons fall to the ground

"Who the heck are you" Naruto said/ask them

"I'm Deidara, yeah" the blond one said

"Sasori" said the red hair one

"Hn, Yukina" the dark red hair on said

"I'm Hasuki" the black hair said

"You are the members of the Akatsuki so tell us you intentions" Tsunade said to them

"Like hell we would tell you, yeah" Deidara told her

"Then we have to kill you" Tsunade told them sending kunais to them which they were stop by Yukina wind

"Hn, this is so boring let finish them up" Yukina told them

Then Deidara start attacking Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Choji, Shino, and Kiba throwing them explosions which they almost got hit and leaving them badly injured. Sasori was fighting with the senseis and the Hokage which he send them kunais with paper explosions which make them badly injured, and half alive. Yukina was fighting with the girls who she easily defeated them with a single kunais and shurikens. Hasuki was fighting with Neji they have equal strength but Neji has more injures

'_This is similar when I was in the forest looking for Hinata but this time I going to get beat by another girl_' Neji thought then he felt a kunai cutting his left cheek

"Pay attention when you are fighting or you will end up get yourself dead" Hasuki said to him

"Yo Hasuki-chan we have to go end up this quickly, yeah!" Deidara told her

"I'm going"

Then Hasuki start walking to him seeing that Neji was on the floor she pick him up and whispering in his ear she told him

"See you later Neji-niisan" then she punch him on the stomach throwing him on the floor and she start walking leaving him behind and following her other team members

"Wow you're really good, yeah" Deidara told her

"Hn, well after all she is the ex-heiress of the Hyuga clan right Hinata-chan"

"Your right Yumi-san" Hinata said to her


End file.
